Avatar Prodigy
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is dedicated to Silver. Daisuke is the child of Avatar Korra and Mako who is sucked into the Digital World. She doesn't who she is or why she is so different from the digimon, but it doesn't stop her from helping them. How will she deal with the Digidestineds and Emperor?
1. Into a New World

"Into a New World"

**This is dedicated to Silver who posted this idea a while ago and I decided to give it a try.**

The city was bustling with people who were talking, laughing and greeting others.

Among the crowd were a young couple, one being a tall black haired male with pale skin and golden eyes while the woman next to him had brown hair with tanned skin and ocean blue eyes.

In the woman's arms was a baby girl with tanned skin, mahogany hair and chocolate eyes who was staring around in awe.

"Korra, are you sure we should've brought the baby with us? This place isn't really that safe. No big city is safe for a baby." The man said.

"Oh, stop being so negative, Mako. She'll be a perfect angel. After all, she is my baby." Korra gloated as she stared down at her daughter.

"Yeah, that's what scares me." Mako muttered as he looked to the side.

"What was that?" the brunette asked with a stern expression.

"Nothing. Come on, we need to get to the tower to meet the others." Mako said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

They then walked through the crowd, people stopping to greet them, some cooing over their six month old daughter who was sucking on the large circular golden locket she wore with her name written on it.

Mako chuckled at this and gently removed it and smiled gently as she grabbed his hand and started babbling excitedly.

Soon they made it to the tower and walked in, Bolin eagerly taking his niece and held her as Mako sat next to him as Korra, Iroh, Tenzin, Lin and others began to speak of ways to better Republic City for the Benders and normal humans.

Ideas and theories were slung around the room, each being taken into consideration while Bolin entertained his niece by making stones float around her head.

By the time the meeting was adjourned, it was raining hard outside so the family had to run to their apartment, Korra created a shield with a combination of her water and air bending to protect the baby that Mako was holding to his chest.

When they got to the apartment, Asami and Mako opened the door as Korra was given back her daughter and began to rock her gently.

"Man, it's raining cats and dogs out there." Bolin complained as he tried to fix his wind messed hair.

"Stop complaining. At least we're inside now." Asami said and then looked over at the baby who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Oh, she's so adorable." She cooed as she gently touched her cheek.

"Yep, she's my pride and joy." Korra smiled.

"You mean our pride and joy. I'm curious to see what kind of Bender she'll be." Mako crossed his arms.

"Hey, maybe she'll have both. After all, her mom is the Avatar. Maybe that gives her special gifts." Bolin suggested as his hair flopped down in his jade eyes making him pout.

"But Avatar Aang's children don't. They're just Air Benders like their father and Katara is a Water Bender." Asami pointed out.

"Yeah, and Tenzin's kids are Air Benders too. Huh. What powers will she have? I mean, she doesn't look like a Fire Bender or a Water Bender." Bolin pointed out.

Rolling his eyes at this, Mako gestured to Korra to follow him and the couple walked into the nursery, the Avatar setting her daughter down in her crib.

Mako covered her with the thick blanket and kissed her forehead as the baby slept peacefully as the storm raged on outside.

"Good night, Daisuke." He whispered to her.

Korra kissed the baby next, then the couple left the room, closing the door carefully so there wasn't any loud noise to wake her.

Hours later everyone else had gone to bed after the debate of what kind of Bender Daisuke would be was finished with no winning sides, when suddenly thunder boomed loudly and lightening crashed.

Whimpering, the baby's chocolate eyes opening as she looked around, searching for her parents to protect her from the scary sounds and shadows.

Thunder boomed again making her whine when suddenly a small light began to form in the center of her room.

Turning her head, she looked over to see it as it began to grow larger, revealing a window into a different world that had a forest with colorful flowers.

Daisuke pushed herself up, babbling in curiosity at the sight when suddenly the light touched her and a wind whipped around the room circling around her and she was sucked inside of it, the portal closing behind her.

It was dark in this new world as the baby fell down through the sky, then landed on a large pink flower softly and safely.

Looking around curiously, she babbling in confusion of where she was as a flock of pink birds flew above her in the starry sky as the full moon shone down on her.

After a while, the baby began to drift off to sleep when a carriage being pulled by a large black dragon floated down from the sky.

A small blue creature with wings and golden eyes flew around, scoping out the area when he came across the baby.

"A human? Lord Myotismon!" he cried out as he flew over to the carriage.

He flew through the window and rammed into a wall inside, groaning at the pain as the tall blond male with gray skin and dark blue eyes looked at him.

"What is it, DemiDevimon?" he asked folding his gloved hands elegantly.

"Lord Myotismon, I found a human baby!" DemiDevimon announced.

"What?!" Myotismon demanded.

The carriage then stopped and the vampire stepped out as the round blue bat lead him over to the flower where the baby was sleeping peacefully.

Myotismon was surprised to see the baby and kneeled down to see the child better and as if she sensed his presence, she opened her mouth and yawned, showing off her gums.

Her eyes opened to reveal her chocolate orbs and when she saw the vampire in front of her, she giggled and held her arms out as she began to babble.

"Master, how do you think a human got into the Digital World?" DemiDevimon asked as he hovered beside him.

The sight of him made the girl squeal in delight as she clapped her hands.

Looking down at the baby, Myotismon felt something stir inside of his chest that he thought he wouldn't feel again after years of loneliness.

Reached out a hand to her, the baby grabbed his finger with a smile that made his purple painted lips turn up softly.

He then lifted the baby into his arms, catching the sight of her locket and saw that her name was written on it in Kanji.

"Daisuke." He read as DemiDevimon flapped near his head.

Responding to her name being said, Daisuke lifted her hands up and touched Myotismon's cheek in wonder.

"Master what are we going to do?" DemiDevimon asked.

"I'm taking the child in as my own." Myotismon answered.

DemiDevimon fell to the ground in shock as Myotismon turned and began walking back to the carriage as DemiDevimon pushed himself up and flew after them.

"What? What do you mean you're taking her in? She's human." He reminded.

"I know that. There is something special about this girl. She will be living with us." Myotismon declared.

DemiDevimon moved closer to look the girl over and she squealed happily as she reached out and grabbed his cheek in a fierce grip.

"Whoa. Hey, I think she likes me." he said as he tried to pull out of the grip.

She let him go and flopped to the floor making her giggle.

(Four years later…)

Outside of a large castle was a young girl dressed in a light blue dressed with a red ribbon in her hair holding it up in a bun while her bangs and fringes were in her face.

She was admiring the flowers while DemiDevimon was flapping after her and Myotismon was in his room, looking out from the balcony in the darkness to watch his daughter play in the sunlight.

Daisuke was walking along, picking up flowers and braiding them together to make a tiara.

"Hey big brother." she called.

"What?" DemiDevimon asked flying over to her.

"How come Daddy can't come outside?" she asked.

"Well, Master is really sensitive to the sun. It hurts his eyes and skin, so he stays inside during the day." DemiDevimon answered.

"Oh. Maybe I can make him a present to feel better." Daisuke grinned.

DemiDevimon chuckled at that as she set to work on her tiara when suddenly the ground shook making them look up to see a large digimon coming at them.

"What do we have here?" he asked nastily.

"SkullMeramon, what do you want?" DemiDevimon asked.

"I want to move in." he said.

"Well, ya can't. Master won't allow it." DemiDevimon said as he stayed in front of Daisuke to protect her.

Myotismon watched from the tower, his fangs gritting in anger and fear for his child.

"Hmm. What's this? A human. What's a human doing in the Digital World?" SkullMeramon asked.

"Humon?" Daisuke asked unsure of what the word meant.

She wondered if this was the type of digimon she was.

Flames then appeared around SkullMeramon and he blasted DemiDevimon back away from the girl.

"Hey, you can't do that to my brother." Daisuke glared as she stood up.

"Oh, I can't? Something tells me I can." SkullMeramon said as he threw fire at her making her dive to the side.

Myotismon saw this and ran down to get some of his Devidramon outside to help knowing his powers wouldn't work in the sunlight.

DemiDevimon got up and threw his Demi Dart at SkullMeramon, but he caught it and threw it to the ground, crushing it under his boot.

"Daisuke, run!" DemiDevimon yelled as he was punched back.

Pushing herself up, Daisuke ran for the castle hoping her brother would be safe as SkullMeramon laughed evilly as he threw fireballs at her making her yelp and duck down.

Turning around, she found the flames coming around her as the Ultimate digimon sauntered over to her smirking under his metal mask.

"Time to go bye-bye." He said.

He then sent a blast of bleu flames at her and she screamed as she lifted her arms up, the grass around her losing the moisture as it all rushed up, turning into water that rushed at the flames, putting them up.

"What?" SkullMeramon gasped.

DemiDevimon's jaw dropped as Myotismon opened the doors, hiding in the shadows as Devidramon walked out.

Daisuke opened her eyes when she wasn't burning and felt water on her and looked up at SkullMeramon's shocked face.

"You…how did you do that?" he demanded and threw another fireball at her making her scream and threw her arms up as the water rushed off of her, blasting SkullMeramon back.

Myotismon was surprised by this as Devidramon flew over and tackled SkullMeramon to the ground and DemiDevimon flew over to Daisuke.

"Hurry, get to the castle." He said as Daisuke nodded and ran.

"Daddy!" she called when she spotted her father.

He opened up his arms to her and she jumped into them as he closed the door behind them just as Devidramon threw SkullMeramon into the air and sent out a blast that destroyed him.

"Are you all right?" Myotismon asked as he checked his daughter over for any wounds.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Did ya see what I did, Daddy? I made water. I finally found my power." Daisuke said as she bounced in excitement.

Myotismon smiled at that, but inside he was confused.

He had thought humans didn't have any powers at all, yet Daisuke was able to drain water from the ground to protect herself.

"Yes, I did and I am very proud of you. but you need to learn how to control your powers." Myotismon instructed.

"I will. That way I can fight and protect myself from danger." She smiled.

"That'd be nice." DemiDevimon said as he dropped to the ground snoring.

A few weeks later Daisuke was outside at nighttime while the moon was full in the sky shining down around her as she practised her powers with the water in the pond that was made for her.

As she focused on the water and lifted her hand she smiled when she saw how easy it was for her to do and she began to spin making the water lift up and swirl around her.

"You're really catching on." A male voice spoke in amusement.

Gasping, the water dropped down on her making Daisuke pout as she turned to see a man with a bald head and was glowing in a blue light while he had an arrow on his head and hands.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"My name is Aang. I'm a Bender much like you are." He said.

"A Bender? What's that?" Daisuke asked as she walked over to him.

He smiled kindly down at her and kneeled in front of her.

"A Bender is what we are. We have the ability to control the elements much like you do. Most people can only control one, but the Avatar can control all four." Aang explained.

"The Avatar? Who is that?" Daisuke asked.

"I was once the Avatar. There is always one Avatar in the world, but after he or she dies, another one is born." He explained.

"So why are you here now?" she asked him.

"Well, you see, the other Avatars and I sensed something special inside of you. We believe you have a chance of being a Bending Master. Roku and Kiyoshi would like to help you learn how to master the other elements." Aang said.

"Really? Wow, that's so cool." Daisuke was bouncing in excitement.

Over the next eight years Daisuke had been taught how to bend fire and lightening by Roku, bend earth and metal by Kiyoshi and finally how to bend air by Aang.

Daisuke herself was focusing on mastering water by herself, even managing to turn ice into water while also managing to bend plants.

Her father and brother had been destroyed by a group known as the Digidestineds and she mourned their deaths when she was eight years old, the Avatars comforting her for her loss.

Myotismon had hid his daughter in her chambers when the Digidestineds came into his castle, praying they didn't find her.

He had set off to find the Eighth Child to stop Gennai from taking his daughter away from him because the man thought the vampire was evil.

All Myotismon wanted was to protect his daughter and had become desperate and killed for it, hurting many innocents and was destroyed for it and DemiDevimon followed that demise.

Daisuke had lived alone for four years as she mastered her Bending, living in the castle hiding from the Dark Masters and offered sanctuary to those who needed protection from them.

After they were defeated, she watched as the Digital World was reborn around her and she walked out with her new friends to take a look around, relieved to find the Digidestineds were now gone.

She began working harder on her skills to help rebuild the Digital World and made friends all around her as the Avatars watched over her.

As she worked, Daisuke was confused as to why there were no others like her except for Roku, Kiyoshi and Aang, but she brushed it aside as she focused on more important things.

Unknown to her, her biological family was searching high and low for their daughter not willing to give up until they found her, but soon everyone around them gave up hope that they would find the daughter of the Avatar ever again.

Korra was standing in front of the grave marker for her daughter and fell to her knees crying while Mako kneeled down beside her, pulling her into his arms as Bolin, Asami, Iroh, Lin, Tenzin and Katara all frowned sadly at them.

Republic City had flourished over the past twelve years Daisuke had been gone, Korra forcing herself to work in hope that her daughter would be found and brought back to her.

Sadly, the Spirits didn't reward her at all and she was still forcing herself to go on in life finding her daughter, praying she was safe and healthy somewhere.

To be continued…


	2. Enter Fladramon

"Enter Fladramon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Standing at the base of a lake was a girl dressed in a pair of red shorts with beige boots and had a light blue tank top on and around her neck was a gold locket.

Her long mahogany hair was tied up into a ponytail with a red ribbon and she was stretching to get ready for practise.

"Okay. Here we go." She said.

Moving her arms gracefully, she created an orb made of water and then she blew air inside of it as she jumped inside of it.

The orb went down into the water, floating down to the lake floor where she found plenty of seashells and smiled as she walked along admiring it.

"Well, nice to see this worked out well." She said.

Suddenly, Seadramon appeared in front of her making her jump as he jumped the bubble making her yelp as water flooded in around her.

Seadramon wrapped his tail around her and then brought her right up to his face as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Daisuke, something terrible has happened!" he yelled shaking her.

She blinked at him curiously, then pointed to the surface making him look at her confused before he then chuckled nervously.

"Oops. Right, sorry." He said then swam to the surface, making sure his lifted his tail up first.

Daisuke coughed up the water and took in the fresh air, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay, what are you talking about? What terrible thing is happening?" she asked.

Before Seadramon could answer, a group of digimon started running into the clearing, screaming in fear.

"Run, it's the Digimon Emperor!" an Elecmon cried.

"The who now?" Daisuke asked as Seadramon placed her on the land.

Just then, black rings started falling out of the sky chasing the digimon, catching some of them around the neck making them scream in pain, then stopped as their eyes turned red.

Daisuke gasped at this as a Gazimon with the ring around his neck attacked her, but she stomped on the ground making a wall of stone come up and cut off his route.

"What is this?" she asked.

Seadramon was then attacked by one of the rings that went around his tail making him cry out.

"Seadramon!" Daisuke cried out.

Growling, Seadramon then sent out his Ice blast at her and the girl quickly sent out a blast of fire to melt it away.

"Seadramon, stop. What are you guys doing?" she called as the digimon all turned on her and started attacking.

Not wanting to hurt her friends, Daisuke created an orb of air and jumped on top of it and took to the air where the Rookies couldn't reach her as Seadramon tried to hit her with his tail.

"What is this?" she asked as she took off.

All around her she watched as digimon were attacked by the dark rings and set off to find the source of it all.

(The next day…)

The night was spent with Daisuke fighting off the digimon that were being controlled by the dark rings and soon found rumours of someone called the Digimon Emperor trying to take over the Digital World by using the rings to turn the digimon into his slaves.

She was up in a tree where she had spent the night sleeping, then she jumped down onto the ground.

"All right, time to find the Digimon Emperor. No one attacks my home and gets away with it." she narrowed her eyes as she started walking.

As she walked, she found the forest was very quiet which made her sad to think that all of the digimon were now captured as slaves.

Heading off to where the mountain was, Daisuke sensed something coming at her and turned around to see a blue beam of light shooting towards her.

She held her arms up in front of her face in an X to guard herself, but was surprised when the light managed to slip into her hand and transformed into a blue and white device.

"What in the world?" she asked looking it over.

The ground then shook and yelling was heard up ahead which made her pocket the device and run off to see what the commotion was about.

Running over, she found it was a Monochromon that was about to attack what looked to be a Gatomon and a creature dressed in pink.

What shocked the girl was that the creature looked like her!

Jumping into the clearing, Daisuke stomped the ground and sent up a pillar of earth that threw Monochromon back.

Two other humans, male, were staring at the girl in surprise as she ran over to the brown haired girl with cherry colored eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daisuke asked her.

"Um, yeah, thanks." The other girl blinked at her.

"Where did she come from?" the wild haired brunette with tanned skin and brown eyes asked.

"Hey, isn't she that human who can bend the elements?" Agumon asked.

"Wow, I've never seen her before." Patamon said as he flapped near the blonde with blue eyes and peach toned skin.

Roaring made them turn to see that Monochromon was running back over to them making Daisuke crouch down and grunt as she lifted up some boulders and threw them at him making him stop and growl as they hit him in the face.

"Wow." Gatomon said.

"Come on big guy, let's dance." Daisuke taunted as she flipped to the side making Monochromon chase her.

"Who is that girl?" the brunette girl asked.

"Kari, we need to run." Gatomon said.

They both got up from the ground and ran over to the males as the other girl danced out of the way of Monochromon's Volcanic Strike.

"Can she take care of herself?" Tai asked.

"I'm not sure." Agumon said.

"Can't we help her?" TK asked as Daisuke was hit by Monochromon's tail and she hit the ground.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, Daisuke pushed herself up as Monochromon came running at her.

"Okay, someone needs a time-out." She groaned getting to her feet.

As he got closer to her, she stomped the ground and lifted her arms up making a slab of stone shoot up and the dinosaur rammed right into it.

Jumping to the right Daisuke made another slab go up and Monochromon tried to escape on the left making her send a blast of wind to push him back as she made another wall go up.

Quickly, she made the last slab come up and trapped the raging dinosaur inside which made her relax slightly.

"Whoa." Tai breathed.

He and the others all ran over to her making the girl to turn to the group, staring at them in wonder as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hey, thanks for the help." TK smiled at her.

"Uh, sure. You guys are…You look just like me." she said in surprise.

"Huh? Of course we do. We are humans after all." Tai said.

Kari blinked at the girl who was looking each of them over carefully as if she was making sure they were real.

"You…you've never seen another human before?" Kari guessed making her look at her while the males were surprised.

"No, never. I've only ever seen digimon. I thought I was a digimon before." Daisuke said as she lifted her hand up at Kari.

The brunette giggled as she lifted her hand up and took the tanned girl's hand, both surprised at the similarities and differences in their touch.

Kari's skin was fair and soft while Daisuke's skin was also soft, but had calluses from her years of training.

The boys watched curiously as Daisuke touched Kari's face, the child of Light smiling at her and laughed.

"See, we're the same." Kari said.

"Yeah." Daisuke breathed.

Patamon then noticed something on the ground and flew over, picking it up.

"Hey, guys. Look what I found." He said holding up the device making everyone turn.

"Hey is that a digivice?" TK asked.

"It's a different model than ours." Kari said.

"Digivice? That's what that thing is called?" Daisuke asked as she took it from Patamon.

"You mean it's yours?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, some weird light shot at me and turned into this thing." She answered making Tai gasp as his eyes then narrowed in thought.

Crashing made them all turn to see Monochromon was trying to break free from his cage, ramming into the wall making cracks in it.

"That's not good." Patamon said.

"Hurry, back to the cave." Tai called.

The group ran off to the cave and came up to a strange egg that was red with orange flames on it and had an eight pointed sun symbol on it.

"What is this?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a digi egg. It must have really hurt the chicken that laid it." Gatomon quipped.

"We all tried to lift it, but it's too heavy. It's like it's cemented to the ground." TK said.

"Hey, why don't you try it?" Tai offered the girl who looked at him along with everyone else.

"Sure. Why not." Daisuke shrugged.

She reached out to the egg and wrapped her hands around it, giving it a tug and then hefted it up, stumbling back as she stood up with the egg in her hands.

Everyone gasped at this as she looked down at the egg in surprise.

"We got a problem." Tai said looking at the ground.

Where the egg used to be was a hole that shot up a pillar of orange light that made everyone stare in awe as a shadow appeared in the light, forming into a small blue and white creature.

She had a feline shaped body, but she had dragon ears and a tail along with a cute black button nose.

She was curled up in a ball, then opened her red eyes, looking over at the group with a smile on her face and also showed off the yellow V mark on her forehead with a tiny yellow V under each eye.

The light began to fade as she jumped out and landed in front of Daisuke with a large grin.

"Finally, I'm free! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to come free me. My name is V-Mon." she held her hand out.

"Um, I'm, uh, Daisuke." She said blinking in surprise.

Agumon and Patamon were staring at V-Mon with hearts in their eyes while Gatomon smiled at having another female digimon with them.

"It's nice to meet you." V-Mon said.

"Who is V-Mon?" TK asked.

"V-Mon is a legendary digimon, one that was believed to be lucky." Gatomon explained.

"Wow, looks like you're one of us now." Tai said to the stunned girl who looked at them.

Roaring made them all turn to see Monochromon was trying to get inside the cave which made the group all back up, standing together as they saw the dinosaur's red eyes.

"What do we do? None of us can digivolve." Patamon said.

"And I don't have my tail ring, so I'm not as strong as I used to be." Gatomon's ears lowered sadly.

"We can handle it." V-Mon said.

"Whoa, we?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, you have the digi egg of Courage now. You need to use your courage to open it up." V-Mon said.

Agumon and Patamon used their attacks on Monochromon to get him to back off, but they weren't strong enough.

"Daisuke, hurry." Tai encouraged.

"But how do I make it work?" she asked looking lost.

Gatomon went to punch Monochromon, but he grabbed her paw and tossed her to the side so V-Mon ran in and punched him in the eye.

Growling in anger, she blasted fire at the group who all dived to the floor and Daisuke saw that the others were all scared and knew she had to do something.

"Man, they're really counting on me. Okay, I can do this." She said growing confident.

Suddenly, words appeared in her mind as if on instinct and she raised the egg up as orange lights shone around it.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she cried.

"V-Mon amour digvolve too…"

The dragon was covered in orange light that turned into flames as her body grew into a tall woman with blue skin who had a tail and dragon ears while her had a red leotard that had the mark of Courage on it in orange while she had on red boots that went up to her knees with flames decorating them and matching metal bands on her wrists.

On her face was a red mask that had three curves on the top that were frosted orange and she had blonde hair flowing down her back.

"Fladramon: the Fire of Courage!"

As the light faded away, everyone gasped and stared in awe at the new Champion as she stood before them.

"Armour digivolve?" Tai asked.

"I am Fladramon. With the digi egg of Courage, I digivolve into this new form. My Fire Rocket is too hot to handle." She teased.

Cracking her knuckles, Fladramon ran at Monochromon and kicked him in the face making him rear back in pain as she chased him out.

The others all ran out to see Monochromon was running at Fladramon who jumped up, flipping over him as her body was covered in flames.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Fladramon!" Gatomon called.

Nodding, Fladramon used her Fire Rocket on Monochromon, diving down and kicking the dark ring around his body, shattering it.

The others all cheered as Monochromon was freed and he lay on the ground looking confused while Fladramon turned back into V-Mon and a light shot over to Daisuke transforming into a mini hand held computer.

"Huh? What is this thing?" she asked opening the lid to see an egg on the screen.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari cooed as she pet the dinosaur.

"Wow, with a new Digidestined, things will go a lot smoother." Agumon said.

"Digidestined?" Daisuke asked with wide eyes as she tensed up.

She looked at the humans around her as they were over by Monochromon and realized that these kids were the ones who had killed her father and brother.

Slowly, she backed away in horror and V-Mon watched her curiously wondering what had changed her partner's demeanor so fast.

Turning, Daisuke took off making V-Mon chase after her, unaware of the fact that a camera was watching her the entire time.

"Bye Monochromon, don't forget to write!" Kari called as she waved the dinosaur off.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can change such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature." TK said as they shared a look.

"Hey, guys, that armour digivolving was pretty cool." Tai smiled as he turned to the new female duo, but was surprised to see them missing.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Agumon asked.

"They're gone." Patamon exclaimed.

"Why did they just take off?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure." Tai said.

"I'm worried for that girl. She doesn't know anything about the Human World. She's been here her whole life." Kari frowned sadly as she bit her finger in thought.

"That's true, but doesn't that mean she'll be fine?" Tai asked.

"With the Digimon Emperor around, no one is safe." TK pointed out.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was sitting near a pond with her arms wrapped around her knees and she was breathing heavily.

V-Mon was watching in worry, unsure of what to do or say.

Finally, she stepped up to the girl and placed her paw on top of her hand.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, f-four years ago…my dad and brother, they…they were killed by the Digidestineds." The girl confessed.

This made the dragon gasp in shock and then glared at this fact.

"Your dad and brother. They were digimon, right?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. I don't know why they did it. Dad and DemiDevimon were good. They took me in and raised me. They protected me from danger. Why would anyone hurt them?" Daisuke asked as tears filled her eyes.

She had almost became friends with the ones responsible for her being abandoned for four years, it felt like she was betraying Myotismon and DemiDevimon by even helping them.

"DemiDevimon? Daisuke, were they Virus digimon?" V-Mon asked.

"Um, yeah. Why do ya ask?" Daisuke sniffled.

"Because I think I know why the Digidestineds killed them. Viruses are normally evil and hurt others for fun. Maybe they thought your family was evil and that was why they killed them." V-Mon suggested.

"That is no excuse! You don't just kill someone for that way a person looks or what their race is." Daisuke slammed her fist into the ground making a slab of stone shoot up nearby.

"You're right, but they don't know that. Someone must have told them all Viruses were evil, which isn't true. I had an older brother who was friends with a Virus digimon." V-Mon explained.

"You did? Well, what happened to them?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. They just disappeared one day and I was placed under that egg to wait for you." V-Mon said.

"I guess we're both orphans, huh?" Daisuke commented with a wry grin.

V-Mon nodded at that, then smiled big as she thought of something and held her partner's hand making the girl look at her.

"Hey, I have an idea. We can be family. The two of us." The dragon suggested.

"Us? Really?" Daisuke asked.

Roku appeared beside her, the old man smiling at her as he nodded knowing that a Fire Bender becoming friends to a dragon was a great honor.

Also, the girl was kind and pure; she deserved another chance at having a family.

Knowing that she had one of her teachers' blessing, Daisuke smiled as she held V-Mon's paws.

"That sounds great. We can be like sisters." She giggled.

"Yep." V-Mon said popping the last letter.

They both laughed at that as they held hands, then stood up from the ground.

"Come on; let's get back to the castle." Daisuke said.

"Ooh, a castle. We're living large already." V-Mon joked.

While they made their way home, there was a male with indigo hair sitting in the darkness as he watched the fight play on his monitors.

His eyes were trained on the three humans that were being attacked by Monochromon when suddenly that fourth child ran in and displayed powers.

When it came to the part where she was creating a box around Monochromon, the boy zoomed the screen to get a closer look when he saw the girl manipulating the air.

"So, she can control two elements. How fascinating." He mused.

The doors opened up and Wormmon waddled into the room carrying a tray that had a cup of piping hot tea on it.

"Master, here's your tea." He offered.

"Quiet, I'm thinking." The boy snapped as he took the tea and blew at the steam.

Wormmon looked at the screen as the boy watched the girl fight and then how she made her digimon digivolve, the dragon digimon making the caterpillar blush at the sight of the beautiful female.

"Interesting. Why would she run if she's one of them, hmm?" the boy asked.

"Maybe she's shy." Wormmon offered.

"No, that's not it." the boy said as his cold blue eyes watched the Bender carefully.

"Well, she'll be an interesting opponent, but perhaps she could be an ally." He stood up, his cape swishing.

The Digimon Emperor then walked out of the room sipping his tea as Wormmon followed after him.

To be continued…


	3. The Digi Team Complete

"The Digi Team Complete"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Daisuke stretched out in her large bed, yawning as she did so and turned around to find V-Mon was sleeping next to her.

She smiled at that, then frowned as she remembered the events that happened yesterday; she had met her surrogate family's killers.

Sitting up, her long hair went down past her neck and she reached over to pick her ribbon off of her nightstand and tied her hair up.

V-Mon yawned as she got on all fours and stretched her body out like a cat before she turned her attention to her partner.

"Hey, so what,s on the agenda today?" she asked.

"I was going to practise my Bending." Daisuke said.

"You're what?" V-Mon asked.

Daisuke turned to her with a small as she went into the bathroom and got a bowl of water, then brought it over to show the dragon what she went.

"Check this out." She said.

V-Mon watched carefully and then gasped in awe when Daisuke moved her hands back and forth, much like a wave and the water followed her movements.

Then she twirled her wrists, palms facing out to the sides as she stared at the water, freezing it solid.

"That was so cool. I never knew humans had powers." V-Mon cheered.

"Yeah, the ones who can control elements like me are called Benders. My first element was water." Daisuke smiled at the memory.

"Really? How did you first do it?" V-Mon asked as Daisuke moved her hand and unfroze the water.

"A SkullMeramon attacked me. DemiDevimon tried to fight him off while I ran back to Dad, but SkullMeramon got to me and when he tried to barbeque me, I lifted my hands up and water blasted at him." Daisuke explained.

"Okay, let's go train then. We can get stronger together so that we can defeat the Digimon Emperor." V-Mon jumped up eagerly.

The two females then set out, running into the forest where Daisuke practised her Earth Bending and Plant Bending while V-Mon watched in awe.

After four hours of training and searching for the Emperor and his slaves, Daisuke's digivice went off making her pull it out and check it to see two dots beeping on the screen.

"What is it?" V-Mon asked.

"I don't know." Daisuke shrugged.

"Let's go check it out then. Maybe it's important." V-Mon said.

Nodding, Daisuke started following the coordinates as V-Mon walked at her side, the duo finding a monument with a high staircase.

"Wow, that's high. It's practically to the sky." V-Mon gasped.

"Come on, let's go." Daisuke shrugged and they began walking.

They went up the staircase, the dragon being a little tired since she wasn't used to so much exercise since she was only woken up from her long sleep yesterday.

Finally after a half hour, they made it to the top and walked inside of the Greek styled building to find two podiums that had a different digi egg on them.

Walking over to them, Daisuke tried to lift them, but they were stuck to the podium.

"Guess they're not mine." She said.

"So who do they belong to? Does this mean there are some new Digidestineds coming?" V-Mon asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Daisuke shrugged.

Talking was then heard making her turn to see four different humans had arrived with a Biyomon and Tentomon.

Daisuke grabbed V-Mon and then bent the wall making it open up and then jumped through not wanting to be caught by the Digidestineds since TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon were with them.

An orb of air was created under the duo and it took them away from the building to not be caught by the group.

"You really don't want to talk to them do you?" V-Mon asked.

"I just don't want to be near them now." Daisuke said.

Suddenly, roaring made them turn to see a Mojyamon was running at them with a dark ring and he threw his boomerang boom at them.

Stomping the ground, Daisuke created a wall that stopped the bone and broke it.

"All right, time to fight." She said crouching down.

Just then a Sniimon came flying down and aimed at the girls trying to stab them, but the girls jumped out of the way.

The ground under Daisuke then opened up making her yell as she fell down, but grabbed onto the sides as a Drimogemon growled at her.

"Are you okay?" V-Mon called down.

Mojyamon then ran over making V-Mon look at him and she was backhanded by the digimon making her fall down into the hole.

"V-Mon, hang on!" Daisuke gasped as she grabbed onto her hand.

"I don't want to do that again." V-Mon groaned.

Sniimon then bent down and used Twin Sickle making Daisuke let go to dodge the attack, but she was grabbed by Drimogemon along with V-Mon, both getting knocked out.

When the chocolate eyed girl woke up, she found herself chained to the side of a mountain high up and groaned as she slumped back.

"Well, this is just great. What's this supposed to be?" she asked.

"You're just hanging around." Someone said in a teasing tone.

Looking up, she found a boy her age dressed in a blue and yellow outfit with a gold and purple visor covering his eyes.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I'm rather disappointed that I was able to catch you so easily." He said.

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" she asked stunned that he was another human.

"Speaking." He said mockingly.

"But you're a human." She said.

"Your point? Oh, I just remembered." He snapped his fingers.

Across from the girl, the mountain seemed to move and there was V-Mon chained to a wall.

"V-Mon, are you okay?" she called.

"Oh yeah, sure, just admiring the sights." The dragon quipped making the girl smirk.

"So, I was wondering, how did you get those powers of yours?" the Emperor asked.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't play coy. I saw you bend the earth and wind. It's quite impressive. I thought you were with those other humans, but you ran away. Now why is that?" the Emperor taunted.

"None of your business." Daisuke said.

"Oh, you're going to tell me or else you'll never get these back." He said holding up her digivice and D-Terminal.

"Oh, that could be a problem." V-Mon said while Daisuke glared up at him.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you went digging around in my clothing? You basically took advantage of my unconscious body?" Daisuke asked.

The Emperor blinked at that realizing that he had indeed checked her body for her digivice and D-Terminal, but he hadn't really thought much of it at the time.

"Well, yes." He answered.

"You sick, sick little man." She chided shaking her head disapprovingly at him making him sputter and blush.

"S-Shut up!" he yelled.

"You're trapped and can't do anything about it. give up." he said.

"You're an idiot." Daisuke said.

Sensing for the earth in the metal bands around her wrists and ankles, they snapped apart freeing her and she created a slab of earth under her own feet.

"What?" the Emperor asked.

Punching her fists out, Daisuke appeared to be yanking something and V-Mon was freed from her chains just as a girl on the back of a Halsemon came flying in.

"Hey, need some help?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Nah, I got it. Thanks anyway." Daisuke said as she jumped up to where the Emperor was.

Behind V-Mon, the wall broke and out came Digmon who looked down at the Rookie.

"Madam, may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"How kind of you." she gushed jokingly.

"All right, give me my digivice and D-Terminal back." Daisuke held her hand out to the indigo haired boy.

"Hmm, I don't think so. You see, you're not the only one with a special ability." The Emperor said.

He then took a stance and punched bleu flames at her making her cross her arms in front of her face to block as Halsemon and Yolei both gasped in surprise.

"You're a Fire Bender." Daisuke realized.

"Is that what it's called? Well, that's good to know. Now, let's see how strong you really are." The Emperor said.

"Okay." Daisuke grinned, then blew fire out of her mouth making him jump back, dropping her digivice and D-Terminal in surprise.

Diving to the ground, Daisuke grabbed her devices and jumped back as the Emperor fire off another attack at her.

"V-Mon, you ready?" Daisuke called down to her dragon that was now with the other Digidestineds.

"Ready!" V-Mon called.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon amour digivolve too…Fladramon: the fire of Courage!"

"Sniimon, Mojyamon, Drimogemon!" the Emperor called as his slaves all arrived.

"Better hold on tight, Yolei." Halsemon said.

"Uh, okay." She said as her partner took off at Sniimon.

"Let's show them what armour digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor." Fladramon said as she took a fighting stance.

"Attack!" Halsemon called.

Drimogemon was drilling into the earth and Digmon was copying him to follow.

Mojyamon used his Ice Cloud, but Fladramon got up as flames began to sparkle around her hands and she smirked.

"When it's fire against ice, fire always wins." She said as she raised her hands up and caught the large ice club and it melted in her grip.

Mojyamon growled in shock and then Fladramon used her Fire Rocket to hit the dark ring, shattering it.

The Emperor kicked blue flames at Daisuke who twirled around and kicked her own flames out to counter his.

Jumping at each other they then began to kick and punch at each other, flames swirling around their bodies as they did so.

Sniimon used Twin Sickle on Halsemon who dodged the attacks by twisting his body around making Yolei cry out in shock.

"Time for Tempest Wing!" Halsemon cried as he sent out his attack and then flew off as the red lights destroyed Sniimon's dark ring.

"You did it Halsemon." Yolei smiled.

The Emperor managed to grab Daisuke by taking her right arm and bending it behind her back and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Give up?" he sneered.

"Never." She said and lifted her leg up, kicking him in the face making him yelp and release her.

Drimogemon was digging through the earth to get to one of his tunnels when he found Digmon was already there waiting on him.

"I guess we're the drill team." Digmon joked as he then used Gold Rush, destroying him dark ring.

"You're better than I thought. This will make things a whole lot interesting." The Emperor chuckled.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, he then whistled and an Airdramon arrived and he jumped up onto its back where Worrmon was waiting on him and they took off.

"How can the Digimon Emperor use fire?" TK asked.

Daisuke then jumped down to where the others were, everyone watching her in awe as the three freed digimon walked over.

"You guys okay now?" she asked patting Drimogemon's head.

The three armour digimon returned to their Rookie forms, Hawkmon and Armadillomon having hearts in their eyes at the sight of V-Mon along with Tentomon.

"Sorry we had to be rough with you, but we only did it to save you from the Emperor. I hope we can still be friends." V-Mon smiled at them with her paws folded behind her back.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving us. See ya around, Daisuke." Mojyamon said as he waved at the girl as he, Sniimon and Drimogemon walked off.

"Being the Emperor's slave was the worst. All day long its destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino. Oi." Mojyamon complained.

"He's moody." V-Mon said making Daisuke giggle.

"He just doesn't like being away from the snow and ice." The girl said.

"So, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?" Hawkmon asked the girl who was beaming with pride.

"Absolutely. One hundred percent." Yolei smiled.

"And will we be a team, Cody, when I'm not nappin'?" Armadillomon asked the young brunette boy with dark green eyes.

"Of course. I'd honored to be your partner." Cody bowed his head.

"Well, it looks like the new Digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore." Sora said.

"I don't know. I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us, especially since we know the Digimon Emperor can bend the elements." Izzy said.

"He can't. He's only a Fire Bender." Daisuke said making everyone look at her.

The orange haired girl with tanned skin and red eyes smiled at her as she walked over with Biyomon.

"Hi, you must be Daisuke. Tai told us about you. My name is Sora and this is Biyomon." She greeted kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Biyomon said.

"And I'm Izzy. I didn't believe that a human had powers until what I saw today." The redhead with onyx eyes stepped over as Tentomon buzzed behind his shoulder.

"I've also never seen a V-Mon before." Tentomon said.

Patamon was blushing as he flew down and stood next to the dragon who gave him a curious look.

"Daisuke, why did you run off last time?" Kari asked.

"Why would I have stayed? I helped you guys with Monochromon. There was no reason for me to stay." Daisuke said.

"It seems rude for you to have just leave like that." Yolei chided.

"Did anyone tell her that I live here?" Daisuke asked as she gave an annoyed look at the taller girl who reeled back in shock at that news.

"You live in this scary place?" Cody asked.

"It's not scary if you know how to survive." V-Mon said.

Daisuke then turned and V-Mon followed her.

"Hey, wait. Why don't you come back with us?" TK asked making them pause.

"Come back? To where?" Daisuke asked.

"The Human World. It's where you were born after all." TK said with a smile.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Daisuke turned her back on him and created an orb made of air and jumped on top with V-Mon, both taking off.

"Hey, what's her deal?" Yolei huffed.

"Someone who's been stuck here their entire life? It might be scary for her to come to our world." Cody said.

"Oh, I just don't like the thought of leaving her here." Kari said staring after the girl.

"I'm sure once she gets used to us she'll come with us." Gatomon insisted.

Thanking back, Gatomon remembered that Myotismon had a human girl that he kept with him.

He seemed so scary and mean, but when the little girl walked into the room, the vampire would change into a kind person.

Gatomon had been friends with the girl when she was a Salamon, but hadn't seen her after she had digivolved into Gatomon and met Wizardmon.

Myotismon had been hard working on creating an army to destroy the Digidestineds to protect his daughter from being taken away from him.

"I wonder if that is her." Gatomon whispered.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was floating in the pond outside of her castle; relaxing after she ran into some other digimon she knew and freed them from the dark rings.

"Go to the Human World? What's waiting there for me?" she asked.

As she touched her locket and closed her eyes, the faces of some people she couldn't place in her mind appeared in her mind.

Were they her real family?

To be continued…


	4. Discovery

"Discovery"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Maybe you should talk to them." V-Mon advised quietly.

They were hidden in the tree tops watching as TK, Kari, Cody, Yolei, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon were walking through the forest.

Daisuke was watching them curiously, unsure if she should become friends with them, at least not TK and Kari and the original Digidestineds who killed her father and brother.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, guys, you killed my surrogate family and now I'm not sure if I want to be friends with you.' I really doubt they'd take it too well." Daisuke quipped.

"Point taken. Let's get out of here then. We need to help the Yokomon fix their village." V-Mon said as she turned to walk away.

Nodding, Daisuke shot the group one last unsure look before she followed after, waving her hand behind her to make the bushes and flowers grow to conceal them.

Kari heard something moving and turned to see the bushes were taller than they should be and there was a light blue flower in the greenery.

"What is it, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know. I think I saw something." Kari said.

"Kari, come on. You're not scared of the dark are you?" Yolei called teasingly.

The child of Light turned back to the group as they ventured into the suddenly darkened forest and ran up to Cody's side.

Gatomon hung back and looked back over to where Kari was looking, but shrugged it off as she followed after her partner.

(The next day…)

Walking down the hallway in the castle, Daisuke admired the scarlet red curtains draped over the windows.

Each room had a different colored curtain over the windows to represent the elements.

Red for fire, dark blue for water, light blue for ice, green for earth, white for air, gray for metal, yellow for lightening and pink for plants.

V-Mon was sitting out on the balcony reading a parchment that had Fire Bending movements on it and the dragon was interested in how they looked graceful, yet fierce.

"These are so cool. I never knew humans needed to dance to make their powers work." She said in awe.

"I was amazed when I first saw Master Roku show them to me. Especially the Dance of the Dragon. I love that." Daisuke smiled as she walked over.

"There's a dance dedicated to dragons? Can you show me?" V-Mon asked eagerly.

Unknown to them a Flymon was watching them holding a camera that was sending the link to the Digimon Emperor.

He was sitting on the throne watching them intently, wanting to know more about this girl and why she lived in a castle and how she could bend so many elements.

"Well, I'm not that good at it yet and it's a partner dance, but this is what I know. I might mess up some steps, so sorry about that." Daisuke said.

She took in a deep breath and then let it out as she took a stance and then let her body move, watching her steps as she made sure they were precise.

The Emperor leaned forward in his seat, studying her moves while Wormmon looked at him, wondering why he was so intent on this.

"Master, why are you watching this?" he asked.

"Because that girl knows about Fire Bending while I know nothing. She was able to fight me easily, so if I watch her, I can learn her moves and use them against her. That'll catch her off guard. It'll teach her to not challenge me again." The Emperor smirked.

Wormmon whined at this as he went back to watching the girl, amazed by how she moved her body up and down, then in the end, let out a blast of fire from her fist that hit Flymon making him yell.

The dark ring around him and the video camera were destroyed making him blink his eyes in confusion as he then flew off.

V-Mon clapped as Daisuke turned to her with a bashful blush coloring her cheeks.

"Bravo that was great. Who made up that move anyway?" the dragon asked.

"I'm not sure. I think a Fire Bender learned it from watching a dragon. After all, the first Fire Bender was a dragon." Daisuke answered.

Her D-3 then went off which made her curious.

"Now what's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Maybe those other humans need help." V-Mon suggested.

The girl looked off to where the signal was coming from and thought it over, remembering that Yolei and Cody hadn't been involved with killing her surrogate family and were innocent.

Not only that, but she couldn't just let the Digidestineds get hurt or killed when she had the power to help them; it would be wrong and immoral.

Not only that, but it would haunt her for her entire life.

"So you're going to help them, eh? Good, I'm proud of you, kiddo." Kyoshi said as she appeared behind the girl smiling.

"Come on, let's go save their butts." Daisuke said as she created an orb of wind.

"What about the rest of their bodies? Shouldn't we protect them too?" V-Mon asked.

Daisuke groaned as they jumped onto the orb and set off to the area the signal was coming from.

They arrived to the mountain area and found that there was an arena that had digimon trapped in cages while there was a tall black tower was on top of a cliff while TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody and their digimon were tied up along with a Gabumon and a tall blonde boy she didn't meet yet.

A group of Vegiemon being led by RedVegiemon were laughing at them.

"This is a dish the Emperor will love to be served. The Digidestined plate with a side of digi treats." RedVegiemon laughed.

V-Mon jumped down and kicked him in the face sending him flying into the black tower.

"I'm afraid you'll have to change the menu." She smirked at him.

"It's V-Mon!" Armadillomon, Patamon and Hawkmon cried with hearts in their eyes.

Daisuke then jumped down beside her partner as the orb of air faded away and she turned her attention to the humans.

"Daisuke, you came." TK smiled.

The taller blonde blinked as he then took in the girl's appearance shocked that she looked like an ordinary 12 year old girl.

"That's her?" he asked.

"You're gonna get it. I'll frappe ya, then serve ya with a side of salad." RedVegiemon said as he then charged at V-Mon and hit her in the face.

She hit the ground making the male digimon all cry out in disbelief and shouted protests at him while Daisuke walked up to the tower.

"Hey, get away from there!" RedVegiemon yelled.

"Oh, is this important?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." He said.

"Good."

Bringing her fist back, she then rammed it into the tower making cracks appear as sparks crackled around it and the tall blonde, Matt's, digivice began to whine and glow.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

The wolf then snarled at the Vegiemon making them let go of the Digidestineds and their partners, running away.

V-Mon got back up and punched RedVegiemon in the face, then jumped into the air as she sent Daisuke a look making the girl nod and smile.

"Go for it, Daisuke." She called.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Fladramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Fladramon flipped her hair back off of her shoulder as she then landed in front of RedVegiemon while Garurumon stood with Matt on his back while the others stood around him.

"Time to learn that you should never hit a lady." Fladramon said.

"Oh, really now? Don't think just because you got prettier that I won't fight you." RedVegiemon warned as he smirked.

He then tried to pummel her with his fists, but she caught them making him gasp in surprise as she gave him a smirk that showed off her fangs.

She lifted her arms up and them whipped the vegetable digimon's arms making him jump in the air and then she rammed him down into the ground.

"Time to give him a real cooking lesson." Daisuke said as she walked over to the group who all then turned to her.

"Okay, why do you keep coming to help us and then bail afterwards? It's annoying." Yolei crossed her arms.

"I don't bail. I never leave this place. You're the ones who bail by going to the Human World." The shorter girl retorted.

Fladramon then threw RedVegiemon up into the air and then used her Fire Rocket on him making him cry out.

"This wasn't the cooking lesson I was planning on." He yelped before he then fell to the ground, blackened from the flames.

"Armadillomon, our turn." Cody turned to his partner.

"You know what to do." Armadillomon grinned.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

Digmon used Rock Cracking, the ground breaking up and the Vegiemon all fell down while the tower was destroyed.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to yell 'timber'." Digmon chuckled.

The dark rings around the digimon all crackled with sparks and then the digimon's eyes went from red and returned to their original color as they pulled the rings off, all murmuring in confusion.

"Whoa, did I get married while I was out?" RedVegiemon asked.

"Well, that was interesting." Gatomon purred.

"Why did the dark rings stop working suddenly?" TK asked.

"Maybe they were faulty." Patamon flapped by the boy's head.

Yolei was looking at the black tower curiously, the gears in her head turning as she then looked at the rings that lay useless on the ground.

Seeing that things were taken care of, Daisuke placed her hand on Fladramon's shoulder making the dragon woman look down at her.

"Time to go." She said.

"Right." Fladramon nodded as she scooped the girl up bridal style.

Garurumon looked over to them and saw the dragon woman jump off of the cliff and then was seen jumping through the forest.

"Matt, they left." He announced.

Everyone exclaimed a 'Huh?' as they turned to where Daisuke and Fladramon once had been only to find it empty.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Hawkmon asked.

"Maybe she just likes to be off of her own." Matt shrugged.

Gatomon then noticed something was lying on the ground and walked over to it.

She picked it up and found it was a locket and it made her gasp since she recognized it.

_Salamon was wlaking through the forest looking for food when suddenly the area got dark making her look around in fear._

_Out of the shadows stepped Myotismon who smiled down at her showing off his fangs making her whimper and take a step back._

"_My, my. What have we hear?" he mocked._

_His blue eyes looked frightening to the puppy who curled up._

"_Daddy, what's going on?" a female voice called out._

_Myotismon then smiled warmly as he turned around to reveal a human girl of about eight years of age wearing a thin strapped red dress with black leggings under them and wore gold shoes._

_Her hair was tied back into a braid with a red ribbon while around her neck was a gold locket._

"_Darling, why are you out of the carriage?" the vampire kneeled beside her._

"_I wanted to see why you cut my training short. I was this close to turning fire into lightening ya know." The human girl held her fingers up to measure the amount as she pouted._

_Myotismon chuckled warmly at her as he then looked at Salamon, surprising her to see that he no longer looked as frightening as he used to look._

"_I found this little one wondering around alone." He said._

_This made the girl blink and turn to see the puppy looking at them with a confused expression._

_The girl walked over and then sat down in front of Salamon giving her a small smile._

"_Hi there, my name's Daisuke. Who are you?" she asked._

"_I'm Salamon. Are you really a human?" she asked as she stood up and leaned forward._

"_Yep. I've been in the Digital World the entire life. Not sure why though. Anyway, why are you out here alone?" Daisuke asked._

"_Oh, well, I'm not sure. I've always been alone." Salamon said as she looked down sadly._

_This made the girl frown in sympathy for the little digimon, then it melted into a determined look._

_Salamon gasped as she was then picked up and cradled in the girl's arms._

"_Well, then you'll just have to come live with us. That way you won't be alone." The girl reasoned._

_The display of kindness stunned the Rookie while Myotismon watched them, thinking the idea over._

"_I don't know if that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to be a bother or anything." Salamon blushed._

"_You wouldn't be a bother. Right, Daddy?" Daisuke turned to her father and fluttered her dark lashes at him._

_The Champion chuckled at that as he knew his daughter would one day grow up into a beautiful young woman and would be able to charm men left and right._

"_It's all right with me, though DemiDevimon may not be happy about it." Myotismon said._

"Gatomon?" Kari called.

The white cat gasped as she looked up to see that the Gotsumon clan had been brought back to the Digital World and were talking to the Gazimon while Tai, Agumon and Izzy had arrived.

"Hey, are you all right?" Agumon asked her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Gatomon asked.

"You seemed lost in thought or something." Tai said.

Matt then walked over as he spotted the gold chain that was attached to the locket in the cat's paw.

"Hey, what is that?" he asked.

She opened her paw as everyone stared at it and gasped.

"Hey, that belongs to Daisuke." Yolei exclaimed.

"What's it doing here?" TK asked.

"She must've dropped it." Cody answered.

Matt took the locket, then noticed that it could open up and pulled it open to reveal an old photo of a woman with long brown hair with tanned skin and bright blue eyes holding a baby version of Daisuke and a man with pale skin, golden eyes and spiked up dark hair that was almost black.

Everyone gathered around to look into the locket and gasped at the picture.

"Is that Daisuke's family?" Izzy asked.

"It must be." Matt said.

Cody looked at the images and his emerald eyes went wide in recognition of the two adults.

"Excuse me, would it be all right if I held onto it?" he asked making everyone look at him.

"Why, Cody?" Yolei asked.

"We may run into Daisuke again. I want to hold onto it until then." Cody said with a guilty look in his eyes.

He had been telling the truth, but there was another reason why he wanted to keep the necklace.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Tai shrugged as Matt handed the necklace over to the younger boy.

Miles away in the old castle, a loud shrill scream pierced the air startling various digimon, some even running for cover as the earth shook and the wind started to blow widly.

"Now Daisuke, calm down." Aang held his hands up.

Roku and Kiyoshi were standing behind him as they watched the girl begin to tear the castle apart while V-Mon stood off to the side drinking her water.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Master Aang, I lost my necklace, the only thing I have of my biological family. Freaking out is exactly what I should be doing!" Daisuke screeched at him before continuing her search.

Aang sighed as he watched the girl check between the cushions of a couch, but came up empty, so she flipped it over to look under it.

"My, that girl is exactly like her mother." Roku chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Aang groaned as he rubbed the side of his face wearily.

To be continued…


	5. Old Reliable

"Old Reliable"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Daisuke was by the river practising her Water Bending, moving the waves back and forth to calm herself down.

She had searched on day and night for her necklace, but it was nowhere to be found and she had broken down crying at the fact that it was now gone forever.

Lifting the water up, Daisuke then began to dance around, the water following her as she gracefully moved her arms around her body.

V-Mon was watching this and exclaimed in awe at the way the girl moved.

"Daisuke, are you still upset about losing your necklace?" the dragon asked.

This made the girl pause in her dance, then turned to face her partner who was looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Well, yeah, I am. It's important to me. I never thought I'd be able to meet my biological family, so having that locket was the best thing I had." Daisuke said reached up to touch her neck.

She felt so naked and exposed without the gold chain around her neck and felt lonely without the picture inside of it.

"Maybe this is a sign. You can now go to the Human World to find your family. Isn't that what you want?" V-Mon asked as she walked over to the girl.

Daisuke looked down at her in surprise for the very thought, but had to admit she had thought of going to the Human World many times over the years.

Perhaps it was time for her to leave, but how would she fit in?

"I want to, but things are so different in the Human World, I might not fit in. plus, what if I do something that makes everyone think I'm weird. Plus, those other kids weren't Benders. They never even heard of Benders either. What if I'm the last one?" Daiuske asked.

"You're not the last. The Digimon Emperor is a Bender too." V-Mon pointed out.

"Yeah, but not a good one. I don't know. Should I go?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course and I'll go with you. We're sisters after all. I wouldn't leave you alone." V-Mon said taking the girl's hands.

They both smiled at each other, then Daisuke took in a deep breath as she pulled out her digivice, wondering how to use it to get to her birth home.

(In the Human World…)

Cody walked up to his father's office, staring down at the locket he held, he took in a deep breath and walked inside to see the man with dark brown hair, pale skin and jade colored eyes was working at the computer.

He was groaning in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

"Um, Dad, can I talk to you?" Cody spoke up.

"Oh, Cody! Of course, come on in. I need a break. What do you need." The man spun in his chair excitedly to face his son.

Cody narrowed his emerald eyes in worry as he then held out to the locket to his father.

"Um, does this look familiar?" he asked.

The man settled his eyes on the locket and his eyes grew as big as saucers as he took the necklace from his son and then opened it up.

"It can't be." He whispered.

There inside was a picture of the once happy family and he snapped the locket closed and read the name inscribed on the front.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"I met a girl who had it. Her name is Daisuke." Cody said.

Hope then filled the man's eyes as he smiled and picked his son up in a hug, kissing the side of his head.

"This is wonderful! I've got to call the Mako!" Bolin exclaimed.

Cody was then set down as Bolin ran to get the phone, slipping on a mat, but steadied himself as he continued on.

Upamon then bounced over, a curious look on his face.

"Cody, why is that necklace so important?" the In-Training asked.

"The picture inside of it. I recognized the male in it. But I wonder why it's so important or who that girl really is." Cody held his chin in thought as Upamon blinked his dark eyes at that.

Bolin was on the phone, tapping his right foot repeatedly as he waited for his brother to answer.

"Answer, answer, answer." He urged.

The phone was then picked up on the other end after the fifth ring.

"Bolin, I'm busy. What do you want?" Mako asked.

The Fire Bender was at his office, looking over police reports of various cases that had been solved or were still in action.

"Mako, you're never gonna believe what I just found." Bolin yelled.

"What is it?" Mako asked as he picked up his coffee mug to take a sip of his drink.

"Daisuke's necklace." Bolin said.

Mako's golden eyes went wide as he dropped his mug and it shattered to the ground.

Daisuke, his daughter who Korra had never given up on looking for, was actually alive?

He felt like he couldn't breathe, too stunned to even think properly and all he could feel was hope that his daughter was truly alive.

"Mako, are you still there?" Bolin's voice brought him back to reality.

"Bolin, are you sure it's Daisuke's necklace?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, Cody said he met a girl named Daisuke who wore this necklace. She must've dropped it. Heh, who would've thought my son would be the one to find her?" Bolin chuckled.

Taking in a deep breath, the Fire Bender then grew determined as he knew what to do, flames crackling around his fist.

"Bolin, I'm coming to Odaiba." Mako announced, then slammed the phone down.

Standing up, he then ran out of his office passing by Lin Beifong who turned to watch him with a stern look on her face.

"Mako, where are you going?" she demanded.

"Daisuke's been found!" he called over his shoulder.

This caused the woman to gasp in shock as the Fire Bender kept running, heading for the apartment building where Korra was.

Bolin hung up the phone, then looked down at the necklace as Cody walked into the room holding Upamon.

"Dad, I'm going to need that necklace back. Daisuke's going to want it returned to her." Cody said.

The Earth Bender looked over at his son and nodded as he handed it over, pride and happiness in his eyes that he would finally get to see his niece again.

(The next day…)

"Why are we in this frozen waste land?" V-Mon yelled as she pulled the cloak closer to her body to keep warm.

"It's not that bad. Besides, Water Benders lived in the South and North Pole which are the coldest places on earth and have the most water. Look around you. If the Emperor is here, then I can easily take him out." Daisuke gestured around.

She was wearing a blue cloak that was white fur lining the sleeves and hood.

According to Aang, it was a traditional cloak for the Water Bending tribes to wear when in the tundra to keep warm as they practised their bending.

"I don't care about that. I'm freezing my tail off here." V-Mon's teeth chattered together.

Yelling was then heard making the duo look over to see that the Digidestineds were there as well.

Their digimon were pulling them along in a make-shift sleigh as they were being chased by a group of Frigimon.

"V-Mon, come on." Daisuke ordered.

The dragon jumped up onto her partner's shoulders as the girl jumped to the water, then bent the water, transforming it into ice that she then used to skate across the water quickly.

As the Digidestineds road away from the Frigimon, the digimon jumped over a canyon and they thankfully landed on the other side, but they skidded on the ice.

The sleigh tipped over making the group fall onto the snow while Cody fell over, heading for the water.

Before he could plunge into the icy debts, he felt warm arms around him making the boy look up to the smiling face of Daisuke.

"Daisuke." He said making the Digidestineds, their digimon, and now a tall blue haired male with dark eyes and a Gomamon look over at them.

"Hey, it's Daisuke." TK said.

"You guys would be lost without me." Daisuke said as the ice under her feet rose up until she was level with the group up on the edge of the island.

She then jumped down into the snow and set Cody on his feet.

"Thank you for helping me." Cody said with a bow.

"Don't mention it." Daisuke smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Yolei asked her.

"Well, I was training until I heard you guys yelling and making all the noise." The mahogany haired girl said.

The teenager stood up and brushed the snow off his shoulder as he carried a wounded Gomamon with him as he walked over to the girl.

"You must be Daisuke. It's nice to meet you. I'm Joe." He introduced.

"Nice to meet cha. Now what happened to you?" she asked peering down at Gomamon.

"Oh, I just picked a fight with the wrong guy. The Digimon Emperor. I wish someone warned me he could shoot fire out of his hands." Gomamon groaned.

"Well, I got just the thing." Daisuke smiled.

"Can we find somewhere warm first please?" V-Mon asked.

"I must agree, I'm freezing." Hawkmon said.

"There's a cave over there. Come on, we can warm up in there." TK pointed out the cave near the water under a cliff.

The group walked over and then climbed inside, gathering up sticks and leaves to burn to start the fire.

"Okay, hold still." Daisuke said.

Gomamon was lying in Joe's lap as everyone sat around the fire and watched the Bender.

She covered her hand in water, the liquid flowing around her hand and she then placed in over one of the seal's burns.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked.

"Water can be used for combat, but also for healing." Daisuke explained.

Gatomon pulled her glove down and looked at the faded scar she had.

She had gotten it when she spoke out of turn to Myotismon, saying that maybe it was best for Daisuke to be taken away and he used his Crimson Lightening on her paw.

He wanted his daughter to stay with him and threatened Salamon to not betray him or let Gennai take her away from him.

When Daisuke saw her wound, Salamon lied and said she had been training so she could digivolve to her champion form, so the girl took her to the pond and used the water to heal her paw.

"Ah, that feels better. Thanks." Gomamon smiled.

"No problem. So, what were you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"I got a distress call on my digivice from Gomamon and we tracked it to this area. We decided to come help him out." Joe said.

"Then we spotted one of the Emperor's control spires. We decided to take it down while we're here and help free the Frigimon and Gizamon." TK explained.

"But we kind of ran into trouble." Patamon said.

"So we're gonna have to go back now." Yolei said.

"I think I should stay here with Gomamon. He still needs to rest." Joe announced.

"I'll stay too. In case the Emperor comes." Cody said.

"I'm with ya, buddy." Armadillomon smiled.

"Okay, then that means the rest of us are going." TK said standing.

"Actually, I'll stay too. I don't think I can drag V-Mon away from the fire." Daisuke sweat dropped when she saw her dragon curled up near the fire happily.

"All right, be safe you guys." Kari said.

TK, Yolei and Kari then hooked the sleigh up to Hawkmon, Gatomon and Patamon who then took off towards the tall black tower that could be seen over the mounds of snow.

"Oh, Daisuke, I have something for you." Cody said as he dug in his pocket.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked as she shed off her cloak.

Cody pulled out her necklace that made her eyes go wide.

"You dropped this the other day. We were trying to find you to return it." he said.

Smiling, Daisuke knelt down and pulled the boy into a hug making him blush.

"Thank you. I almost lost my mind trying to find it." she said.

"Almost? You nearly destroyed the castle." V-Mon retorted as Armadillomon moved to lay down behind her.

Pulling away, Cody handed the girl her necklace back and she attached it back around her neck where it belonged and opened it to see the picture of her as a baby being held by her parents.

"Daisuke, I have a question for you." Joe spoke up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you come to the Human World?" he asked.

"That's the question everyone wants to know." Armadillomon said.

"I guess I'm a little scared. I don't know what to expect there." The girl confessed.

"Yeah, it was pretty overwhelming when I first went there. Pretty weird and loud." Gomamon shook his head.

The cave then shook as it felt as if something had rammed into it making the group look over to the entrance.

Running to the front, they found it was an Ebidramon with the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon standing on his head.

"So this is where you were hiding." The Emperor smirked.

"Daisuke." V-Mon said.

"Cody." Armadillomon said.

The two Digidestineds nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Fladramon: the Fire of Courage!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

The two armour digimon went after Ebidramon while the Emperor jumped off with Wormmon and he sent a stream of flames at Cody only for Daisuke to wave her hand and the snow lifted up, taking on the attack and sizzled out.

"I believe we have some unfinished business." The Emperor smirked at her.

"Yeah, we do." Daisuke took a stance.

He threw the blue flames at her while she whipped water at him, fending off the flames and then spun her body around, whipping him back with the water.

"Wow, that's impressive." Joe fixed his glasses.

"You think you're going to win. Think again." The Emperor growled as he jumped up and punched fire at the girl as they battled in the snow.

Ebidramon tried to hit Digmon, but Fladramon came in and used her Fire Rocket, knocking him back onto the land where Digmon then used his Gold Rush, blasting the lobster.

"How do you like your lobster served?" Digmon asked.

"Fried." Fladramon grinned.

The Emperor tackled the girl down into the snow and then he rolled them over as he then kicked her off and into the water.

"Daisuke!" Cody cried as he then ran over.

Ebidramon saw this and went to attack the boy, but Digmon ran over and covered the boy with his body, taking on the attack for himself.

"Don't worry, Cody, I'll protect ya." He groaned.

Wormmon watched that with a look of longing, then glanced over sadly to the water where the girl fell in as Fladramon kicked Ebidramon away from Digmon.

"We need to help Daisuke. Come on, what's taking so long." Joe groaned as he glanced over to the control spire as it then crumbled.

"On, heh, never mind. Gomamon, let's go." He said.

"Right." Gomamon nodded.

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

Turning to Ebidramon, Ikkakumon tackled him down into the water where they began to fight and Ikkakumon used his Harpoon Torpedo to destroy his dark ring.

Once free, Ebidramon swam off and Ikkakumon then returned to the surface.

Down in the water, Daisuke was holding her breath as she began to sink, but she then twisted her body around, creating a whirlpool that then shot out of the water.

Everyone turned with a look of relief on their faces while the Emperor growled in annoyance as the girl landed on the ground.

Whistling, he called an Airdrmaon that swooped in and flew off with him and Wormmon.

"That guy is such a sore loser." Fladramon shook her head in amusement.

"Maybe he's just embarrassed at getting his butt kicked by a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Digmon said looking at the dragon woman.

The others then flew over on the backs of Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Halsemon.

"Okay Gomamon, you're in charge now." Joe said.

"Great, just what I always wanted. My own frozen waste land." Gomamon quipped.

"By the way, Joe, I didn't get this finish this yet. Hello, my name is Cody." He said bowing to the teenager who smiled down at him.

"What's your deal? Why'd you have to introduce yourself?" Yolei asked.

"I was taught that manners are very important to have." The brunette boy said.

"I think that's a very good thing too." Joe smiled.

Smiling at this, Daisuke then turned and walked over to the water with V-Mon who jumped up onto her shoulders.

Jumping down, Daisuke skated across the water that she turned into ice, leaving the group behind her to converse.

Meanwhile, the Emperor was sending blasts of flames all around his training room, growling in rage.

"How can she do it? Can that girl be stronger than me?" he raged as he kicked at his punching bag, sending a blast of fire at it and destroyed it.

"Well, maybe she was just training longer. Don't be upset, Ken, I'm sure you'll be able to do what she can someday." Wormmon assured.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor and I did not ask for your opinion!" he yelled as steam came from his nose.

Wormmon moaned in fear as he backed up and let the boy continue to throw his flames around his room, trying to get stronger.

The duo of Courage made it back to the castle, V-Mon hiding under her bed as she tried to warm up properly while Daisuke was showering off.

To be continued…


	6. Guardian Angel

"Guardian Angel"

**May be short. Hope you enjoy your holidays. Please enjoy and review!**

"These guys are always in trouble. Can't they go one day without needing me to come save their sorry butts?" Daisuke ranted.

She and V-Mon had been at the beach relaxing after they had freed some of the digimons from the Emperor's control when the girl had gotten a signal on her digivice.

Checking it, she saw the pink, red, green and yellow dots flashing making it known that the Digidestineds needed her help, so she started going off in the direction they were in to help.

Then, it was only the pink dot left which made her wonder if the others had been taken out or they escaped to the Human World and one of them got left behind.

"If it bothers you so much, then why are we going to help them? Why not let them deal with this on their own?" V-Mon asked.

They were rushing off on an air sphere through the sky as the sun began to set, avoiding going through clouds or else they would be soaked from the water.

"Because I'm not cruel enough to leave them to get themselves killed. Who am I kidding; I'm not cruel at all." Daisuke said.

This made Aang smile down at the girl as he watched her soar through the skies, rushing off to a metal city that was inside of a dome.

She had the true makings of an Avatar, not just power wise, but also with how she didn't let a grudge keep her from performing her duties to help others and she would help those who needed it.

As the duo neared the dome, they found that a Gardromon was guarding it and he had a dark ring on him.

Jumping down, Daisuke and V-on landed in front of him and before he could attack, the girl charged at him and used her Air Bending, slicing the dark ring off of him.

"Hurry, let's move." V-Mon said.

Gardromon blinked at them, confused as to what was going on as Daisuke kicked the metal doors open and then ran inside with her dragon at her side.

"Great, there's a control spire here too." Daisuke groaned as she spotted the black tower which stuck out from the silver colored city.

"Daisuke, I'm gonna need to digivolve." V-Mon said.

They paused when a horde of Gardromon came from around the corner, raising their weapons to fire at them.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Fladramon: the Fire of Courage!"

As the Gardromon started firing their attacks at the duo, Fladramon and Daisuke used their fire attacks to take out the rockets being shot at them and even destroyed the dark rings.

While they fought, Nefertimon flew around the corner of a building with Kari on her back as they were chased by another horde of Gardromon as they tried to find the exit quickly.

"Look, it's Fladramon." Nefertimon called as she looked down.

"And Daisuke." Kari blinked her cherry eyes.

She watched as the mahogany haired girl bent her body as she slid under the legs of a Gardromon and then quickly shot to her feet as she used Air Bending to knock him down and then sliced the dark ring off.

Fladramon kicked down one Gardromon that charged at her, then did a hand stand on another as she then kicked one that came running at her and broke him dark ring.

Flipping into the air, she then rained down her Fire Rockets on them and rendered them unconscious as she then broke off their dark rings.

"Wow, they're a good team." Kari exclaimed.

"They've been here fighting for a while. They must have been practising team exercises." Nefertimon said.

Thinking back, she remembered how Daisuke had always wanted to be able to fight alongside her against their enemies.

The girl would have made a great partner.

A rocket was then fired at the duo of Light, knocking them out of the sky and they landed on the hard metal ground, Gatomon returning to her regular form.

Daisuke and Fladramon looked over when they heard the crash and saw who it was that needed their help while another swarm came charging in.

"You have got to be kidding me." Fladramon groaned.

Narrowing her eyes, Daisuke then ran in front of Kari and Gatomon who looked up to see the girl stand in front of them.

Slamming her foot down in front of her and thrusting her hands outwards, Daisuke made the metal floor move and it rippled as it knocked the Gardromons back like a wave would a surfer or swimmer.

"Wow." Kari breathed.

"We need to hurry and take out that tower. Come on." Daisuke turned to her and held out her hand.

Nodding, Kari took it as she was pulled to her feet and Gatomon stood up next.

The quartet then started running in the direction of the control spire as they were chased by the swarm, Fladramon and Daisuke working on fending them off with flames as they ran, the Bender even using wind to push them back and stall them.

With that done, they then ran while the swarm was trying to regain their composure and the females ran off down an alley to cut through the city.

As they ran towards the control spire, another robot digimon appeared, only this one was an Andromon and he had a dark ring around his neck.

"Andromon." Kari smiled at the sight of him.

"Friend of yours?" Fladramon asked.

"Andromon was our friend when the Digidestineds were last here. He helped defeat the Dark Masters." Gatomon explained.

"Fascinating. I hate to break up the reunion, but we need to get going." Daisuke said urgently.

The Gardromon had fallen behind in the chase, but there was still the chance than they could be captured before they could destroy the tower to free the slaves.

"I must exterminate the intruder." Andromon spoke in a monotone.

This made the four females tense up in shock.

"What? But Andromon, it's me." the brunette stepped forward.

Andromon's chest then opened up and he fired his rockets at her making Daisuke quickly move and push Kari to the ground, covering her with her body as the rockets were launched.

They sailed right over the girls and hit a building behind them as Fladramon and Gatomon jumped out of the way of the attack.

"I'm confused. Does that mean he remembers her or not?" the dragon woman asked in worry.

"Andromon, why are you doing this?" Kari asked as Daisuke helped her stand up and then stood in front of the child of Light to protect her.

"I must take out the intruders." Andromon said as he stepped closer to the girls.

"That dark ring is blocking his memory of you. We need to get it off fast." Daisuke said.

As she moved to attack him, Kari gabbed her arm making the girl look back into the tear filled cherry colored eyes.

"Please don't hurt him. He isn't doing this voluntarily. Andromon would never do this." Kari insisted.

"I understand that, but we still need to fight him. Fladramon, take Kari and Gatomon to take out the control spire. I'll distract Andromon." Daisuke ordered.

"What? Daisuke, I'm not leaving you here alone." Kari said with her fists clenched to show how serious she was.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Daisuke said.

"I got them." Fladramon said gathering the cat and pink loving girl into her arms, then took off for the control spire.

"Can she handle Andromon alone?" Gatomon asked as her aquamarine eyes looked back at the red and blue clad girl.

"She'll be fine. Just believe in her." Fladramon said confidently, though she was frightened of what would happen by leaving Daisuke alone.

Andromon's hand then turned into a drill that fired off his Lightening Blade at Daisuke who dodged the attack by jumping to the side.

"So, that's how ya wanna play it? Fine by me." she said.

She stood up and took in a deep breath as golden sparks crackled around her hands, powering up for the attack.

The robot then ran at her, ready to attack and Daisuke then swung her arms at him, sending out a current of golden colored lightening at him.

It stunned him, making him shake his head to try and fight off the strange surge going through his body.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Daisuke turned and began to sweat when she saw that the Gardramon had come back for a fight.

"I'm going on a vacation after this." She growled as she ran at the swarm with sparks licking at her arms.

Meanwhile, TK was riding Pegasusmon through the city trying to find Kari and Gatmon when he spotted lights coming from an area and what sounded like a fight.

"What is that?" Pegasusmon asked.

"It must be Kari. Come on, let's go." The child of Hope urged his winged horse.

Pegasusmon nodded as she flew off to where the sound of a battle was coming from and what the two males saw surprised them.

Daisuke was bending lightening at the Gardromons who were firing their rockets at her while Andromon was helping them attack her from all angles, trapping her.

Her chest was heaving quickly as she took in breaths that seemed to be painful.

"They're swarming around her." Pegasusmon said.

"Let's go help her." TK said.

The winged horse used his Wind Mane, the needles form his hair hitting Andromon and the Gardromon, distracting them long enough for the duo of Hope to swoop in and for TK to grab Daisuke's hands.

He yelped as he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body, but seeing who had grabbed her as she started to be lifted into the air, Daisuke made the sparks disappear.

TK lifted the girl up onto Pegasusmon behind him and she clung to his waist as the horse flew off away from the Gardromons and Andromon.

"N-Nice timing." Daisuke panted as sweat coated her face and arms.

"No problem. What are you doing here alone?" TK asked looking back to give her a small grin.

"Fladramon and I got a distress signal and came to help out. I sent her with Kari and Gatomon to take out the control spire." Daisuke licked at her lips.

Hearing crashing, TK looked ahead and his azure eyes went wide as he saw Nefertimon and Fladramon had taken out the control spire that broke in half and tumbled down.

"Well, they did it. Andromon and all the Gardromon should be back to normal now." TK said.

Feeling something fall against his back, he looked behind him and saw that Daisuke had fallen asleep and had her arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

He chuckled lightly at that as Pegasusmon flew over to where the duo of Light and the dragon woman were waiting for them.

(Night time…)

TK was holding Daisuke in his arms as she slept when Tai, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon found the group.

"Guys, are you okay?" Tai asked as soon as he ran up to them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kari nodded.

"Hey, what happened to her?" Yolei asked pointing at the sleeping girl.

"She had a long day." TK said.

"No kidding. We already freed some digimons before we helped you, then had to rush off to help you guys. She's basically been working for hours." V-Mon said as Patamon and Gatomon stood beside her, flanking her.

"You two have been busy." Armadillomon said.

"What should we do with her then? I mean, we can't just leave her here." Cody stated.

"Why not? I mean, the control spire's down, so it's safe now." Yolei pointed out.

"But it would be rude." Hawkmon interjected.

"I can't carry her either." V-Mon said with lowered ears.

"I can do it." Andromon said as he walked over.

"Andromon, buddy, how ya feeling?" Tai asked with a smile.

"I'm fine now, Tai. Kari, Gatomon, I'm sorry for attacking you before." Andromon apologized.

"That's all right. You weren't yourself." Kari smiled up at him in relief.

"Please, allow me to take you two back home. It will be my way of saying sorry for attacking you." the robot said to V-Mon.

"Sure, sounds great." She nodded happily.

TK walked up to Andromon and gently handed Daisuke to him without waking the girl up.

"Come on, we need to get back now." Tai said.

The Digidestiends and their digimons then left to go home while Andromon carried the new duo of Courage to their castle.

V-Mon and Daisuke were settled down in the bed as a figure dressed in white with snowy colored wings watched them from the window.

The figure flew in through the window and watched the friends/sisters sleep with peaceful smiles on their faces.

His bleach blond curls fell into his icy blue eyes as he stared down at them, his pale hand reaching out and moving Daisuke's mahogany hair out of her face.

She moaned in her sleep as she turned over, her hair fanned out around her head like a halo that turned a slight purple color in the darkness.

Blinking his the icy eyes, the figure gave a small shy smile as he then flew out of the room leaving behind a white feather on the ground.

To be continued…


	7. Family Picnic

"Family Picnic"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Inside of the computer room were TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody who were standing around the computer to open up the gate while the digimon were waiting on their humans.

"All right, I got us in. am I the best or what?" Yolei gloated.

"I wonder if Daisuke would like to join us for our picnic." Kari mused.

"She could really use a break just like the rest of us." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, it'd be great to see V-Mon again." Patamon blushed while he, Poromon and Upamon all envisioned the female dragon.

Everyone looked at them curiously, then TK and Kari laughed at the fan boy attitude the male digimon were displaying.

Just then, the door to the computer room was slid open making everyone cry out in fear that they had been caught sneaking into the school on a Saturday.

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here?" a pink haired girl asked as she poked her head in.

"Mimi." The duos of Hope and Light said making the others calm down.

"Mimi?" they asked.

"Um, TK? Kari?" Mimi Tachikawa asked.

"Yep." TK and Kari chirped.

"Yolei, Cody, I want you to meet someone. This is our friend Mimi. She's one of the original Digidestineds who moved to America." TK explained.

Mimi at the group, Mimi walked further into the room, closing the door behind her and then walked over until she was standing with the group.

"Hi, Mimi, Sora told us all about you." Yolei greeted.

"I spoke to her. She told me about you too. Gatomon, Patamon, how have you been?" Mimi asked.

"Other than being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel, we're fine." Gatomon said.

"It's so good to see you. When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"Just this morning. I was passing by the school and just had to take a look for old time's sake. I just walked in the front gate. Someone left it open." Mimi smiled.

"That was us. We had to sneak in since the school was closed. We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic in the Digital World." TK said.

"Digital World?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us." Yolei suggested.

"I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it would be okay?" Mimi asked.

"Of course." Yolei chirped.

"Wait yolei, we don't have enough sodas for her." TK said.

"That's okay. She can have mine." Cody offered.

"And mine." Kari smiled.

"Perfecto! Let's go. Digi Port; Open!" Yolei cried.

The group was then all pulled through the gate and came out in a forest that showed off the blue skies and mountains.

"Hey, look around guys. Not a control spire in sight." TK smiled.

"How cool. I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed." Mimi looked around, her eyes landing on a large burgundy flower.

(A few minutes later…)

"Digimon Emperor?" Mimi asked as the group were walking.

"Yeah, he builds control spires, tries to take over the Digital World and he can bend fire." TK explained.

"So, if there's no control spires, are we safe?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, that's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic." Yolei told her.

"Gee, we never would have thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant sized digital ants." Mimi said.

"So far every time we've come here, it's been to destroy a control spire, but since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei smiled.

"We should pick out a spot around here to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody said.

"Sounds great." TK smiled.

"Would you just leave me alone?!" someone yelled.

The Digidestineds all turned around and found Daisuke and V-Mon jumping into the clearing, both looking quite annoyed as they glared behind them.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Kari asked the girl who looked over at them.

"I'm getting annoyed to death by a cherub." The mahogany haired girl growled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yolei asked.

The pink haired girl stepped up to the Bender and gave a friendly smile.

"Hello there, you must be Daisuke. I'm Mimi, Sora's told me about you." she said kindly.

"Nice to meet you." Daisuke accepted her offered hand.

"Anyway Daisuke, what or who were you yelling at?" TK asked.

"That's a long story. You see…" V-Mon trailed off.

_Walking out of the bathroom freshly showered and changed, Daisuke found V-Mon was sitting on the bed trying the red ribbon on._

"_What do ya think?" the dragon grinned._

"_Looks good on you." Daisuke complimented._

_Looking down, she found a white feather was on the floor, so she bent down and picked it up._

"_Hmm, what is that?" V-Mon asked._

"_I'm not sure." Daisuke said inspecting it._

_Hearing something land on the balcony behind her, she quickly stood and whirled around, surprised to find a humanoid digimon standing behind them dressed in a white toga with gold arm bands, purple markings on his body and had a red glowing heart marking on his left breast, his eyes were ice blue and his curled hair was bleach blond._

_He had two white wings on his head and had eight wings on his back that folded back so they wouldn't be in the way._

"_Who are you?" V-Mon asked jumping over to her partner's side._

"_Don't worry, I'm not an enemy. I just needed to come speak with Princess Daisuke." He held his hands up in a peaceful manner._

"_I remember you. You came to this castle to speak with my father with all those other digimon." Daisuke said._

"_Exactly. I'm glad to see you remember me." he smiled._

_Walking up to the Bender, he took her right hand in his and kissed the top of it making her blush at the sudden display of affection while V-Mon blinked curiously._

"_I am Lucemon, one of the Demon Lords." He introduced._

"_Demon Lords?!" the two females yelled in shock._

"And after that, we jumped out the window and started running away." V-Mon finished.

"How can an angel digimon be a Demon Lord?" TK asked.

"Lucemon was rumoured to be the child of an Angewomon and Devimon." Gatomon explained.

"So there are Demon Lords after you now? Why though?" Yolei asked.

"Allow me to explain." Someone called.

Looking up into the sky, they saw Lucemon was flying above them and he slowly descended upon them, smiling kindly as he did so.

Everyone stared in awe at the sight of the angel as he landed on the ground beside Daisuke and V-Mon.

"That's Lucemon?" Yolei asked.

"He doesn't appear very frightening." Hawkmon said.

"It's wise to never judge your opponents just from their looks. After all, you could destroy innocent digimon because of that." Lucemon lectured.

"Excuse me, Lucemon, why are you after Daisuke?" Kari asked.

She confused about trusting him since she could sense the powers of Darkness inside of him, but she also felt the powers of Light.

"I'd like to explain, but there are eyes watching us." Lucemon said as he narrowed his icy eyes and glanced off to the side.

"Eyes watchin' us? What does that mean?" Armadillomon asked.

"He must mean we've being watched by one of the Emperor's slaves." Hawkmon explained.

"Precisely. It would be best to speak somewhere no one can spy on us." Lucemon said.

"Like my castle." Daisuke realized.

"Or the Dark Zone." Lucemon smiled.

Everyone then frowned at this which made him sweat drop and give a nervous grin.

"Calm down, I'm not saying you have to go there. Anyway, I'll talk to you all again when we have some privacy. Good bye for now." He then flew off.

"What a strange digimon." Cody said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, we came here for a picnic. Would you like to join us?" Kari asked.

Blinking at the offer, the dragon and mahogany haired girl shared a look and shrugged.

"Sounds like fun." V-Mon smiled.

The group then all got to work setting the blanket down on the ground and everyone helped pull the food out of the bags and set them down and then they started eating.

"Here, try this." Kari handed Daisuke a container that was wrapped by tinfoil.

"Um, thanks. What is it?" she asked as she pulled the wrapping off.

"It's fried shrimp and rice. I hope you like it." the child of Light smiled.

"Hey, V-Mon, why don't you try the egg sandwiches? They're really good." Patamon offered.

"Nah, try the sushi. It's great." Armadillomon insisted.

"The two bean salad is quite tasty." Hawkmon said.

The blue dragon, who was wearing her partner's red ribbon around her neck as a bow, looked at the males and blushed at the attention.

"Um, thanks. It all looks so great." She smiled.

"What is with them?" Yolei asked.

"It looks like someone has some fan boys." Mimi giggled.

"I wondered about that." Daisuke said as she began eating.

"Whaaat?" Yolei gaped as she looked at the digimon in disbelief.

"I wonder which one she'll pick." TK mused.

"Pretty girls like us always have fan boys. It's the ones that don't annoy us that we'll choose." Gatomon joked.

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some?" Yolei asked Mimi.

"Ah, is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid. I love 'em." Mimi gushed.

"Humans have such strange food." Daisuke commented as she continued eating.

Everyone laughed at this as they all gathered up their picks of the meal and started eating happily.

(In Republic City…)

Korra was stuffing her bags, ready to take the next boat to Japan as soon as possible.

Mako was standing at the door, watching her hurry around the room.

It had been two weeks since Bolin's call and the couple had been waiting impatiently for the next boat to come to port to take them to Japan.

Tenzin wanted to come along with them to find the little girl who was now a 12 year old young lady.

"Do you have everything?" Mako asked.

"I think so. I just can't believe it. After all these years of searching, everyone telling me to give up, we finally have proof that she's alive." Korra smiled.

"We don't know anything about her, though. It'll be strange to see her." Mako said.

"Who cares? We're finally going to see our baby. Now get your stuff!" the Avatar ordered as she grabbed her bags and rushed off to the port.

Shaking his head at thus, Mako gathered up his bags and let a small smile grace his lips as he thought of seeing his daughter again.

He knew she would be quite the beauty and there was a great possibility that she had her mother's attitude.

Letting out a sigh, the Fire Bender then walked out of the room to follow his wife to the port to meet Korra and Tenzin so that they could go off to Japan to visit Bolin.

(In the Digital World…)

"I knew this would happen." Daisuke said.

"Knew what would happen?" Cody asked.

"That when I met up with you guys, something bad would happen. I knew it. The only reason you guys ever need me is to bail you out of trouble. Now Yolei, Hawkmon and Mimi are missing." The girl complained.

"And all this over a California roll." Gatomon sighed.

Armadillomon had thrown a California roll at Hawkmon and it wound up rolling away from the blanket, so the bird chased after it as Yolei ran after him and Mimi followed since she was worried they would get lost.

After they hadn't come back after a while, the group decided to go search for the missing trio.

"Calm down, we'll find them." TK said.

As they walked along, Daisuke felt vibrations under her feet from the earth and frowned as she bent down and felt how hollow it was under.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"I think there's something under here." She said.

Stepping back, she stomped her foot down on the group and the ground opened up like two doors, revealing a nighttime version of the Digital World.

"They must be down there." Kari gasped.

Moving her arms around, Daisuke created an orb of air that surrounded the group and lifted them all down into the new area and moved it off down the forest path.

"Now this is the way to travel." Kari smiled.

"Hey, look, it's a control spire." Patamon gasped making the group look over.

They saw the spire and then a beam of light hit two figures flying in the sky and they swerved into the spire making it crack.

The orb picked up speed as it went to the area of the control spire and they found Mimi, Togemon, Yolei and Halsemon near the destroyed spire as two Roachmon flew off arguing.

There was also a large group of Otamamon and Geckmon standing around, smiling and cheering.

"Nice job." Daisuke commented as the orb dispersed and the group easily landed on their feet.

"Hey guys, you found us." Yolei smiled.

"Mimi." Togemon said making the girl look up at her.

"Togemon?" she asked.

"I will protect this area now. You can count on me." the cactus said.

"I've always counted on you." the child of Sincerity smiled as she hugged her partner's red gloved hand.

Seeing everyone was safe now, Daisuke began walking off with V-Mon on her back, Mimi watching them go curiously.

She gasped when she saw the trees move to hide the duo form sight and a large blue flower was left in their wake.

(At the castle…)

"What do you think Lucemon wanted to talk about?" V-Mon asked as she settled down on the couch in the living room.

"I don't know, but I really don't want anyone coming into my home uninvited." Daisuke said as she created a stone wall in front of the balcony.

The girl had been doing this to all the balconies and windows since she got home to keep out any unwanted visitors.

"Do you think we can trust him and the other Demon Lords?" the dragon asked.

Her partner remained silent because she didn't have an answer to that question at all.

Ever since she was little, she was taught to never judge a person or creature for their race and gave everyone she met a chance, but she wasn't sure if the Demon Lords could be given the same chance.

To be continued…


	8. The Avtar's Daughter

"The Avatar's Daughter"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Standing in front of the TV gate, Daisuke took in a deep breath as she stared at it, her digivice in hand and V-Mon at her side.

"Are you sure about this?" V-Mon asked her partner.

"Yeah. With the way things are going, we need to be somewhere safe where they can't get to us. The Digidestineds offered to bring us to the real world in the first place. Let's hope that offer still stands." Daisuke said.

Lucemon had kept coming to them, watching them as they destroyed control spires, fought the Emperor's slaves or trained.

After a while, they finally had enough and demanded to know why he was following them and what he confessed shocked them so bad that they ran off.

The young Bender then decided that it was time to escape to the Human World to get away from the Demon Lord until she was sure of what she should do.

Holding up her digivice, it gave off a glow of white light and the TV screen shone white light on the duo, pulling them both into the screen.

When they came out on the other side, they both yelled as they landed on top of Izzy, the redhead crying out in shock and pain.

Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody and Tai were all staring down at the mahogany haired girl and her blue dragon in surprise that they had even used the portal to come to their world.

"I wish someone warned us about those landings." V-Mon groaned.

Gatomon walked over and held out her paw, the dragon accepting it and she was pulled up onto her feet.

"Sorry about that." Daisuke apologized to Izzy.

"It's fine. Happens all the time sadly." He groaned.

The girl then got off of his back and pulled the teenager to his feet.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" Yolei asked.

"We needed to get away from Lucemon. He keeps popping up everywhere we go." V-Mon explained.

"Lucemon? Who is that?" Tai asked.

"He's a Demon Lord digimon. We met him a few days ago." Gatomon informed.

"What? Why didn't you guys tell us this before?" Izzy yelled at the younger kids.

"We didn't think it was important." TK said as Patamon sat on his head.

"Yeah, he didn't seem threatening at the time." Patamon said.

Izzy groaned in annoyance at this before he then turned to the mahogany haired girl who was looking around the room curiously.

Her chocolate eyes were filled with awe and curiosity which made Kari smiled sweetly at the girl who reminded her of a child.

The female brunette's eyes then darkened sadly as she remembered Daisuke had never been in a school or seen anything of the things that were in this world.

"Wow, what are those strange things in the street?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's a car." Tai said as he looked out the window and saw the yellow taxi she was looking at.

"What's a car?" V-Mon asked.

"It's a form of motor transportation. When people can't walk great distances, they drive cars." Cody explained.

"So, Daisuke, now that you're here, does that mean you're going to be staying here?" the blond asked.

"Well, I was planning on it." she smiled shyly.

"All right! Welcome to back to Earth, Dais!" Tai slapped her back playfully.

"But wait, where is she going to live?" Kari asked.

Everyone grew silent at that, thinking it over.

"She can stay with me." Cody offered making everyone look at him.

Upamon was grinning smugly as Poromon and Patamon all glared jealously at the head shaped In-Training who was bouncing gleefully.

"Are you sure about that Cody? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind taking her in." Izzy said.

He just knew that when he told his mother that the girl was abandoned and living in the wild the woman would break down crying and hug the girl, then start talking about possibly adopting her.

His mother had always wanted to have another child, a daughter to be more specific.

"No, I'm sure my father will let her stay. We have enough room for Daisuke and V-Mon." Cody insisted.

"Well, if you're sure about it." Daisuke said.

The small emerald eyed boy smiled.

"If it's decided, I think I should look up these Demon Lords. If one of them is after Daisuke, then I have to assume they're a danger to us all." Izzy said as he crossed his arms.

It grew silent in the room as everyone nodded in worry, then they started walking out of the computer room.

As they walked down the hallways, Daisuke and V-Mon were looking around in awe of the building and Kari had to take the mahogany haired girl's hand to pull her along so she didn't go running off.

Once they got outside, everyone picked up their digimon to carry them back home, the group separating at a cross walk, Izzy going in one direction while Tai and Kari left together in another and finally TK, Cody, Yolei and Daisuke went in the other.

Cody then led Daisuke to his apartment and he walked inside, taking his shoes off and the girl did the same.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called.

A woman with tanned skin and brown hair walked out of the kitchen area, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Dinner will be done shortly, dear." She said.

As her silvery blue, almost white, eyes lifted up, they landed on the mahogany haired girl and the woman grew silent in shock when she recognized the locket the girl wore.

"Um, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Daisuke. She's needs a place to stay for a while. It won't be a problem, will it, Mom?" Cody asked.

"Ah, no dear, of course not." The woman forced a smile.

A man with brown hair, jade eyes and the same skin tone as Cody walked into the room then, a large smile on his face as he sniffed at the air.

"Eska, what smells so good?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Eska gave her husband, Bolin, a look and he then swung his head over to Daisuke, shock filling him as he looked the girl over.

Those eyes, that tan and the hair color, it was all obvious that this was indeed Mako and Korra's daughter.

Blinking at the man, Daisuke then thought she had a memory come back to her.

It was of her when she was a baby, giggling as a man who looked like a younger version of Cody's father Earth Bended pebbles around her head.

"Do…I know you?" she asked.

Cody, Upamon and V-Mon were all confused by this as they looked at the girl, and Eska had a sad smile on her face.

Bolin sniffled as he looked at the girl, remembering the last time he held her was the day he had last saw her and the tears started to fall down his face.

He then burst into tears and sobbed loudly as he then ran off to the bedroom while everyone watched him in confusion, Eska sighing in disbelief.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"No, Bolin is just a baby. I'll make up the guest room. Feel free to stay with us as long as you want, Daisuke." Eska said as he followed after her husband.

"Thank you." the girl called.

When Eska closed the door behind her, she frowned at Bolin as he was wiping away his tears and blowing his nose into the Kleenex he held.

"Honestly, did you have to make such a scene?" the Water Bender chastised.

"I'm sorry, but I am very emotional. I haven't seen her since she was a sweet little baby and now she's all grown up." Bolin sniffled.

"She's only 12, possibly 13. The girl is still growing. At least now we can be with her to see her reach adulthood." Eska sighed as she sat on the bed beside the Earth Bender.

"At least Korra and Mako will finally get to see her. But did you hear what she said? She recognized me!" Bolin smiled.

Eska shook her head in amusement, but was also happy about this as well.

(With the kids…)

The door to the guest room was opened by Cody and Daisuke walked inside, setting V-Mon down on the twin sized bed.

It was smaller than the one at the castle, but it was suitable and comfortable, which was proven by V-Mon and Upamon as they cuddled up on one of the pillows.

"What do you think?" Cody asked.

"It looks great, thanks." Daisuke smiled.

"Isn't this great? We can spend more time together now!" Upamon laughed as he started bouncing on the bed.

Giggling, V-Mon started to bounce as well while their partners watched them, curious as to why the dragon didn't return to her In-Training form when she came through the portal.

"Yeah, this is great. I mean, I love being in the Digital World and all the friends we made there, but it's great that I get to spend more time with you guys now." V-Mon smiled.

Sharing a smile, the two humans laughed at their partners.

"Kids, come and eat!" Eska called as she knocked on the door.

"Coming, Mom!" Cody called.

Walking out of the room, the duo walked into the kitchen where they found Bolin sitting at the table looking much calmer as Eska placed some rice balls and sushi on the table.

Hearing the children walking over, the parents looked up and smiled at having the two cousins together at last and hoped it would stay that way for a while.

"Hi, sorry about before. It's just that Cody never brings a friend home. I was just really happy." Bolin grinned.

"I bring friends over. Yolei comes over all the time." Cody said.

"Only to fix your computer and to beg for brownies. That doesn't count." Eska told her pouting son.

Bolin laughed at that and Daisuke smiled at the nice family setting she was in, longing for one for herself and started to miss Myotismon and DemiDevimon.

Turning to look at the girl, Bolin saw that she had Korra's smile, but had Mako's strength in her eyes.

Speaking of which, he would have to call his brother while he, Tenzin and Korra were on the boat sailing to Odaiba.

They needed to know that Daisuke was now going to be sleeping safely under the Hida family's roof until the three Benders arrived.

Jade eyes then moved over to Cody, the boy using his chopsticks to eat with and told Daisuke what the foods on the table was and what was the best way to eat them.

Frowning, Bolin thought over the fact that Daisuke may be a Bender and that meant he would have to tell his son to see if the boy was a Water Bender like Eska or an Earth Bender like himself.

As a matter of fact, just what kind of Bender was Daisuke for that matter?

(That night…)

After showering, Daisuke and V-Mon were both in pyjamas and were in bed, the dragon already asleep while the girl stayed up.

Her chocolate eyes were staring into the darkness of the room as she thought back to what Lucemon had told her.

"_Will you knock it off? I've had it with you stalking us!" Daisuke yelled as she Bent the vines._

_They trapped Lucemon, tying his wings to his sides and he just allowed it to happen which made her worry since, despite being a Rookie; the angel was still very powerful._

_Fladramon was alert and ready to attack, sparks of flame crackling around her hands as she narrowed her scarlet eyes at the angel._

"_I am not stalking you. I am simply guarding." Lucemon stated calmly._

_Moving the vines away from the angel so he could stand on the ground properly, Daisuke glared at him as she relaxed into a stance that both casual and ready to avert an attack if needed._

"_Why are you guarding us?" Fladramon demanded._

"_Simple. Myotismon was once the King of the Undead Digimon, that would make Daisuke the Princess." Lucemon explained._

_Gasping out a 'Huh?' both females looked at each other, unsure of where this was going._

"_So, Daisuke is the Princess of the Undead? What does that have to do with anything?" Fladramon asked._

"_Can you not call me that? Princess of the Undead freaks me out." Daisuke said with a shudder as Fladramon gave an apologetic grin._

_Lucemon chuckled in amusement at this as his icy blue eyes focused on the mahogany haired girl, envisioning her in a black gown and found that he would look lovely in one, but white and gold would enhance her features._

"_It is important because that means you have digimon that will be your loyal followers." The angel informed._

"_I thought the Digidestineds killed them all off four years ago." Daisuke retorted._

"_No, there are still the undead and some fallen who follow Myotismon. They need someone to rule them though." Lucemon said._

"_Where are you going with this, Lucemon?" the armour digimon asked._

_Walking closer to the mahogany haired girl, the blond angel took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it making her flush bashfully and in annoyance._

_Icy eyes peered up at her through long dark eyelashes that would make any female envious of them._

"_The Demon Lords and I all want you to become our new Queen." He said._

_Eyes growing wide in shock of this news, Daisuke froze as she stared into those eyes, unsure of what to say or how to answer that question._

_Her hand was then covered in flame making Lucemon hiss as he pulled his snowy hand away, pouting at the red burn mark while Daisuke and Fladramon ran._

Sighing, Daisuke playing with her locket, opening it up to look at her parents' picture.

How was she going to explain this to the Digidestineds, especially when she still hadn't told them that they killed her surrogate father?

To be continued…


End file.
